User blog:SpringThing14/SpringThing Weekly-Issue 5
NOTE:I made a mistake, this is Issue 4 XD It's been over a week. Time to announce some stuff! ----- New Story Series Coming Soon First off, I will announce the names of Jessi the Mouse's 43 siblings. You'll see references to Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, movies, and real people here. This will be important for something... 1.Turner: Gender:Male Color:Dark Gray Age:4 Personality:He usually spends his entire life eating. Jessi may have had 53 siblings if this guy hadn't made them buy enough food for 27 meals a day, that he makes himself. 2.Dessi: Gender:Male Color:Blue Age: 5 Personality:He's a child YouTuber, but has 68 million subscribers. He uses his money to pay for food for Turner. He makes gaming, unboxing, horror, taste testing, and blog videos. 3.Tildy Gender:Female Color:White Age:5 Personality: She makes makeup tutorials on YouTube, yet fails with 3 subscribers. Well, they aren't necessarily good. She just rubs makeup sticks all over her face. 4.Miller Gender:Female Color:Yellow Age:5 Personality:She usually obsesses over boys. She kind of likes it when Dessi's friends come over, as she imagines doing things with them, such as dating, kissing, marrying, and......WE'LL STOP RIGHT THERE LET'S MOVE ON SHALL WE 5.Luke Gender:Male Color:Gray Age:6 Personality:Luke is very tough, and is stronger than the rest of his siblings combined. He got this way from lifting blocks of steel. He spends most of his life using his siblings, mostly Renaldi, as practice fighting partners. He's already competing in WWE, and is undefeated. 6:Jeckson Gender:Male Color:Orange Age:6 Personality: Jeckson obsesses over Hookball. Hookball is a two-player game where you use a sharp miniature anchor to pull a play dough ball into the other player's goal without destroying the ball, or letting them get the ball with their mini anchor. Of course, many injuries have happened; however, Jeckson doesn't mind pain, and wouldn't care if his finger was in lava. 7.Lears Gender:Female Color:Bright Gray Age:7 Personality:She likes cooking, basically. Her food is actually amazing, and her chour is to cook dinner. She is very skinny, because she spends her entire day cooking her siblings' and parents' dinner. She started cooking at 3 years old. And don't ask how long she spends making holiday dinners. 2 weeks! 8.Gibbler Gender:Female Color:Tan Age:7 Personality: Can be very annoying when she talks to people. Calls people names, like "Big mouthed Tanner" or "Big-headed Billson". She also never stops talking. #plzshutup 9.P. Bizk Gender:Male Color:Black Age:7 Personality:Despite being only 7, Professor Bizk is a teacher at Drummport University. He is a science and programming educator, and has a very high IQ. He's very serious, and doesn't care too much about his family. 10.Dr. Rosa Gender:Female Color:Aqua Blue Age: 7 Personality: She is very similar to Bizk, but more nice and caring. She is a professional Doctor, and is so skilled that she has done heart transplants, attract he detached limbs, and more. She is one of the top 3 doctors to ever exist, and is currently working on a cure for cancer. She always helps her family, and even helps Lears cook sometimes(she learned a bit about cooking, too). 11.Drake Gender:Male Color:Dark Gray Age:7 Personality:He is like Dessi, and has a YouTube channel. He is a hate YouTuber, and does hate videos on TV shows, games, and movies. He never looks for the good in things, and sees all his siblings, humans, and the everybody else in the world as idiotic losers. The only people he cares about are his fans, a.k.a his 2.3 million subscribers. 12.Jet Gender:Male Color:Dark Yellow Age:8 Personality:His name has inspired his to look forward to a career as a pilot. He knows a lot of flying instructions from books he has read, and if he were in a plane crash, he could steer the plane back to safety. He even knows how to safely land a plane that isn't able to be controlled. Is that even possible? He also educates his siblings on airplane safety. Only a few actually listen and remember it, though. 13.Haley Gender:Female Color:Brown Age:8 Personality:Haley enjoys studying the ocean. She knows tons about it, including fish species, ocean currents, tsunamis, undersea volcanoes, coral reefs, and so much more. She knows a bit about ocean navigation, too. 14.Morse Gender:Male Color:Lime green Age:9 Personality: Morse usually is the one who plays Hookball with Jeckson. He likes it, too, and usually makes equipment for it. He also craves steak. 15.Pat Gender:Male Color:Dark Green Age:9 Personality:Pat is pretty lazy. He never offers to do work, and just plays video games and watches YouTube all day. He is kind of fat, and talks in phrases, such as, He don't need that," or, "You ain't going nowhere." 16:Piper Gender:Female Color:Black, with white hair covering her eyes Age:9 Personality:She is very...dark. She does seances, tries talking to ghosts, and watches dark movies. She spends most of her life in her bedroom, and never usually eats dinner. Her food is delivered to her in her room, where she eats it alone. She has hundreds of per cockroaches, who feed off of her leg skin. Nothing creepy or disturbing about that! #sarcasm 17.Billson Gender:Male Color:Red Age:10 Personality:Billson likes developing games. He knows a lot about coding and designing, and has made tons of games. One game he made is called "Mt. Nightmare", where you are lost on a mountain, where a group of axe-wielding killers roam. You must get down it without dying. It looked so realistic, it was almost as if it was made entirely from pictures he took. 18.Lisa Gender:Female Color:Purple; long, pink hair Age:10 Personality:Lisa is interested in nature. She always looks out the window, seeking birds and other animals. She owns at least 10 pets, and has over 30 exotic plants. She uses her miniature indoor peanut farm to plant peanuts for the family to use as snacks, or in a recipe. 19.JoJo Gender:Female Color:Dark Gray; long, brown hair Age:10 Personality:She's kind of tough, like Luke. She often fights him, but he still always wins. She does, however, hang with him, since they're both tough and competitive. 20.Loop Gender:Male Color:Bright Red Age:10 Personality:Loop usually reads. He just...reads. And reads. He has read all of the books in his local library, and is almost ready to enter college. Don't you wish you read an entire library of books as a kid? Of course you don't. 21.Neecko Gender:Male Color:Orange Age:11 Personality:Neecko really likes to play sports, mostly baseball and basketball. He's really fast, and often races with Ryan and Jlynn. He likes to watch YouTube, and craves Bread for some unknown reason. He's that guy who steals all of the rolls at that one restaurant you went to last Tuesday. 22.Frizz Gender:Male Color:Brown Age:11 Personality:Frizz is playful, and gets crazy sometimes. He craves salmon for some reason, but also eats a variety of foods. He once took two of his siblings out to survive in the wild, until that went wrong.The two others, Jessi and Renaldi, went crazy, and chased Frizz into someone else's car. They got some burgers, and we're back to normal. 23.Paiter Gender:Female Color:Blue Age:11 Personality:She cares deeply about...her hair. If she had to save one between her family and her hair, she'd literally pick her hair. Her bedroom walls are just reflective mirrors, and the only objects she owns are hairdryers, shampoo, combs, and other hair equipment. 24.Renaldi Gender:Male Color:Green Age:11 Personality:Renaldi likes to watch YouTube, a lot. He also likes to throw darts with Jessi, usually at chipmunks. Don't worry, they miss almost every time. He also likes to use what he gets from restaurants as accessories. That's why he wears a box of Chinese takeout on his head in Five Nights at Frisky's 6. 25.Presley Gender:Male Color:Light Gray Age:12 Personality:Presley is mostly an artist. He draws pencil sketches, self-portraits, and digital art. He sometimes gives tips to Billson on design and shape. Billson also gives him tips. 26.Tanuld Gender:Male Color:Orange; yellowish fake-looking hair Age:12 Personality:Tanuld is a republican politician, despite being only 12. He wants to build a wall between Walmart and McDonalds. He said it's to stop "the madness", which most likely is nothing. He is going to run for the U.S.A president in November of 2016. 27.Rita Gender:Female Color:Hazel Age:12 Personality:Rita often uses her highly advanced telescope to look into space. Sh has seen many other galaxies, one she named "Ritaroute" after herself. She plans to work at N.A.S.A when she becomes an adult. 28.Mellow Gender:Male Color:Dark Green Age:12 Personality:Nobody knows why, but Mellow likes to lick tree bark. He licks, and licks, and licks. It doesn't make any sense, but he does it. Like....why? 29.Jlynn Gender:Female Color:Red Age:13 Personality:Jlynn is obsessed with sports. No matter what it is, she does it. From sparing, to hockey, to occasional Hookball, she's a speedy athlete that will obviously beat you in a race. She often races Ryan and Neecko. 30.Losh Gender:Male Color:Tan; black hair Age:13 Personality:Losh is funny, and likes to do magic tricks. He also has a part-time job at a movie theater. However, some people say he has a big head. Well...it is a little "larger" I suppose. 31.Fruan Gender:Female Color:Yellow; reddish hair Age:14 Personality:Fruan is a comedian. She can make a pun whenever she talks, at any given moment. She enjoys playing crazy pranks and telling jokes, and cheers people up. 32.Naurf Gender:Male Color:Blue Age:14 Personality:If you haven't noticed already, "Naurf" is Fruan backwards. Instead of funny jokes, Nuarf makes inappropriate jokes. He told all of his youngest siblings how babies are.........created. He can't resist but lick anything that is long and narrow, and always plays with his.....thingy. In a nutshell, he is DIRTY. 10/10 parents recommend you don't hire him to babysit your children. If only he wasn't like this. =( 33.Rusty Gender:Male Color:Black Age:14 Personality:Rusty is oldest strong kid in the family. He can do pull-ups with one arm, and can do over 200 push-ups without sweating. He's so tough, he even drinks old ones. 34.Jack Gender:Male Color:Yellow Age:15 Personality:Jack is very flexible. He always does yoga, and can even look like different objects, depending on how advanced it is. He plans to make a living off of his tricks, doing unbelievable stunts. 35.Laby Gender:Female Color:White;brown hair with two ponytails on the sides Age:15 Personality:Laby is kind of a more social and older version of Piper. She looks pretty creepy, almost as if the puppet and a mouse raised a child. She's very kind, but is horrific looking. 36.Pickler Gender:Male Color:Purple Age:15 Personality:Pickler is very-well-dumb. He always walks into walls, and fails to understand how to draw the blinds or open a jar of peanut butter. Well, he's at least not stupid where he forgets how to breath. Well, actually, he once did when he was 7. 37.Brandon Gender:Male Color:Light Purple Age:15 Personality:Brandon likes to play music. From drums-to guitar-to the kitchen countertop, he can turn even the worst things into a rock n' roll or heavy metal song. Not to mention, he recently sang "Left Behind" from DA Games(the song itself is available on YouTube). 38.Julia Gender:Female Color:Green; blue hair Age:16 Personality: Julia is very talented at math. She is like a "human calculator" and can correctly solve a 16 by 16 digit number in her head in a matter of seconds. She's already out of school, with a full-time job at a statistical study group. She still lives with her parents and siblings, though. 39.Lima Gender:Female Color:Dark Gray; green hair Age:16 Personality:Lima is skilled in robotics and technology. She knows so much, that she can build a 3D printer big enough to print an entire building! Of course, however, she doesn't have the materials. Once she does, however, we can print the 8th Wonder of the World! 40.Sane Gender:Male Color:Brown Age:17 Personality:Kane is very full of himself. He thinks his swimming skills are the best. He thinks that he can shoot hoops the best. He thinks of everyone else as "lesser ones". Lears once him, "Well Sane, can you cook better than I can?" He'd said yes, and then Lears forced him to make dinner. It tasted like mud with fried, diseased maggots crawling around in it. But even after that, Sane still though he was the best. 41.Bailey Gender:Female Color:Dark Blue; black hair Age:17 Personality:Bailey really likes boys. She has posters up everywhere in her bedroom of pop-stars, and just kids in her school. There are so many, that it is a little bit creepy. ERRRGHHH 42.Goon Gender:Male Color:Light Gray Age:18 Personality:Since he's approaching the legal age, Goon is training to become a cop. He's pretty strong, and is fast. He knows how to handle tough situations, and never loses hope. Well...he may after a month of no evidence, but you know what I mean. 43.Ariana Gender:Female Color:Gray; yellow hair Age:19 Personality:Being the oldest, she always acts like a leader. She plans to become a high school teacher in the years to come, and payed a lot of attention during school. She is almost ready to move out of the house. Admit it:You didn't read all that. Don't worry, it's okay. Anyways, Jessi is getting his own TV show! Or...a script for it, at least. Sorry if you felt insanely excited there for a moment. Anyways, it will be about Jessi's childhood, and what it'd be like if he wasn't a metal endoskeleton. Oh, yeah, and your characters can be in it! Frycat 2 Will No Longer Be Interactive If you were looking forward to getting devoured by the Phantom.......too bad. Frycat 2 will no longer be interactive. Now, the reason it'll be like this is because as I wrote it in my iPad Mini notes section, I could barely keep track of all the choices. It'd be too hard to link them, so I just put all choices on the page. This, however, was unorganized, and I haven't even made half of it when my brain went bonkers over where things were or if I used the wrong order or other stuff that created a new dish called U.S.A. Styled Scrambled Brain. However, do not worry. To make up for this, I plan to make it as long, descriptive, and interesting as possible. Hopefully, it can inspire you to make creepypastas for your own fangames. I won't mind if you steal a few ideas. ;) Anyways, I hope you are okay with this. New Fangame:POPGOES-Reveiw Now, I haven't actually played it yet, but I've seen enough from Dwako and other people. Overall, it's really good! Now, the creator seems to be slightly full of himself on the games greatness, but that's not as important as the game itself. Anyways, the technology isn't THAT advanced. It's less advanced than I thought it'd be, so that good. I was concerned with it earlier because it wouldn't make sense to have things similar to animatronic-detecting lasers at a childrens' entertainment and restaurant location. Anyways, those ending characters are really cool(especially Simon), and the game has a great storyline. It also seems like Kane Carter thought FNAF took place in Europe. Well, it didn't. Confirmed by the book. Overall, 9/10. That's al for now! Also, check out my Q&A blog here:User blog:SpringThing14/Q&A! Category:Blog posts